


Тысяча и один способ показать, что тебе не по фиг

by JuliaJulia



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>все в названии - Тысяча и один способ показать, что тебе не по фиг</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тысяча и один способ показать, что тебе не по фиг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a thousand and one ways to show you care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578647) by [milominderbinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder). 



> Бета Tatianatiana

_он готовит для тебя?_  
**  
Дебби со вздохом выбирается из кровати.  
Не глядя, натягивает первые попавшиеся леггинсы, отбрасывает назад волосы и, сдерживая зевок, идет к лестнице. Сегодня будний день, и она встала раньше, чем обычно. Если бы это зависело от нее, Дебби не стала бы этого делать, но у Фионы ночные смены в кафе, она приходит в четыре утра, и это не дело, если ей придется встать в шесть, чтобы приготовить завтрак и обеды в школу для Дебби и Карла. Так что Дебби взяла это на себя, по крайней мере, на время. Сначала, пока это было в новинку, она даже чувствовала себя важной, новой Фионой, кем-то, на кого люди рассчитывают хотя бы в чем-то. Спустя две недели ей это надоедает, и она считает дни в ожидании того, когда у Фионы будет другой график.  
Она все еще трет глаза, пока спускается по лестнице, так что не сразу замечает… На самом деле, она не замечает, а унюхивает - ее ноздри внезапно наполняются сладким запахом сиропа. Следующее - звуки, она слышит стук сковородок, и как кто-то матерится себе под нос. И она знает только одного человека, который в этом доме так матерится.  
Так что она уже готова к этому, когда заворачивает за угол и видит Микки в кухне, заставившим плиту чашками и блинницей. Однако это не значит, что она удивлена меньше.  
-Привет, - говорит он, когда замечает ее, слишком сильно стараясь сделать вид, будто ничего странного не происходит. - Ты хочешь блинчики в форме Микки Мауса или обычные?  
Она смотрит через плечо, впрочем, не совсем понимая, зачем. У нее возникает идея, что где-то спряталась съемочная группа, которая вот-вот выскочит и закричит: «Улыбайтесь! Вас снимает скрытая камера!». Когда она поворачивается, то видит Йена, который подходит к Микки сзади и обнимает его за талию. Микки пытается оттолкнуть его, но улыбка на его лице говорит, что он совсем не против объятий.  
–Я хочу блинчики в форме Микки,- говорит Йен, смеется и прижимает губы к загривку Микки, игриво покусывая его. Микки закатывает глаза и ухитряется оттолкнуть Йена.  
-Ты получишь такие же бесформенные чертовы круги, как и все остальные, так что заткнись.  
**  
 _стирает твою одежду?_  
**  
Фиона вздыхает, собирая кучки грязной одежды с пола в комнате Дебби и складывая их в корзину. Она итак уже была полна, после того как Карл вывалил туда все, что извазюкал в грязи за последнюю неделю. Потом Фиона нашла несколько тряпок и у Липа; плюс вещи ее и Дебби - похоже тут больше, чем на одну загрузку. Временами ей кажется, что после возвращения из тюрьмы количество домашней работы удвоилось, хотя она и понимает, что это не так.  
Тем не менее, она рада быть дома, даже если это значит, что ей придется заниматься стиркой каждый божий день до конца жизни. Она прижимает переполненную корзину к груди и спускается вниз по ступенькам, планируя по дороге, что делать дальше – можно приготовить школьные завтраки, нужно только проверить, остался ли джем.  
Однако, когда она доходит до конца ступеней, выясняется, что стиралка уже работает.  
У нее брови лезут на лоб, когда она видит это. Никто в этом доме никогда не стирает. Она всерьез обдумывает вариант, что к ним забрался какой-то извращенец, который стирает свое исподнее или еще чего похуже.  
Но до того, как она успевает начать расследование, загадка решается сама собой – она видит Микки, идущего из гостиной прямо к ней, сигарета зажата между зубами, под мышкой пустая корзина для белья.  
-Привет, - говорит он, как будто это обычное чертово дело. – Тебе нужна машинка? Я как раз собираюсь выгружать белье.  
Она смотрит на него, обалдевшая.  
-Ты стираешь здесь свои шмотки? - спрашивает Фиона. Она знает, что Микки постоянно зависает у них, чуть ли не каждую ночь, но она считала, что иногда он все-таки уходит домой, ей и в голову не приходило, что он настолько освоился.  
-В основном , Йена,- отвечает он. Если она была шокирована, то это ничто в сравнении с тем, что она чувствует теперь. – Он был очень занят на работе, так что у него не осталось времени на всю эту домашнюю бодягу.  
Фионе кажется, что это какое-то чертово дежа вю: она вспоминает прошлогодний разговор с Мэнди, когда у нее случилось все это дерьмо с Липом, и тупо повторяет тоже самое, хотя прекрасно понимает, нынешняя ситуация вообще за гранью.  
-Может, в следующий раз ты забросишь в стирку барахло Дебби или Лиама вместе с вашим? - предлагает она с такой издевкой в голосе, какую способна изобразить, потому что она по-прежнему в шоке. Микки хмурится, глядя на нее, и гасит сигарету о поверхность стиралки.  
-Дэбс сказала, что у нее ничего нет, но я захватил кучу у Лиама, и, черт, у Карла было кое-что, но там блять все в кровавых пятнах, так что я для начала его замочил.  
Фиона моргает. Потом открывает глаза так широко, как может, пытаясь увериться, что она действительно видит мир правильно. Снова моргает.  
-О,- говорит она. – Ну ладно.  
На минуту повисает молчание, и тут машинка заканчивает цикл. Фиона смотрит, как Микки открывает ее, вытаскивает мокрое белье и загружает его в сушилку, нажимает пару кнопок с видом эксперта, как будто он делал это миллион раз раньше.  
-Можешь занимать, - бормочет он, отступая прочь.  
И Фиона остается с необъяснимым чувством, что она знает гораздо меньше, чем ей казалось.  
**  
 _остается у тебя на ночь больше четырех раз в неделю?_  
**  
Карл следил за ними целый месяц.  
Сначала он был вроде как обеспокоен. Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы понять, что Йен и Микки вместе, или просто трахаются, или что там еще может быть. А поскольку он делит с ними комнату, с его верхнего яруса отлично видно кровать Йена. Он знает теперь немного больше о гейском сексе, но не имеет абсолютно никакого желания наблюдать живое шоу, тем более, когда один из парней его брат.  
Но прошел уже месяц, а он так ни разу и не использовал беруши и повязку для глаз, которые однажды тайно спрятал под подушкой.  
Он догадывается, что они наверняка трахаются где-то еще, может, дома у Микки, где он вроде как не живет, или днем, когда никого нет дома. Но ночью они точно не трахаются. Карл следил за ними целый месяц. Все что они делают, это обнимаются.  
И это просто пиздец. Сначала Микки спал на полу, то ли пытаясь убедить окружающих, что он на самом деле не партнер Йена, то ли потому что, у Йена крохотная кровать, Карл так и не понял. Но через пару недель он, видимо, плюнул и перестал делать вид. И сейчас, когда Карл просыпается по утрам, чтобы пойти в школу, он каждый раз смотрит вниз и видит их обнявшимися. Йен обычно лежит на спине, а Микки прижимается к его боку, или иногда они спят, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, как блядские ложки, все тело Йена обернуто вокруг тела Микки, их пальцы переплетены и лежат на краю матраса, губы Йена прижаты к шее Микки. Карл думает, что даже если бы у них была двухспалка, им бы, пожалуй, понадобилась только четверть пространства. Такое впечатление, что они способны слиться в одного человека.  
И так они спят каждую чертову ночь. Иногда Карл просыпается и видит, что Йен один в кровати, тогда он спускается и обнаруживает, что Микки готовит завтрак, или играет с Лиамом, или спорит с Липом. Похоже, Микки вообще не бывает у себя дома.  
Он не думает, что это действительно нормально для пары, которая вообще-то официально не живет вместе. Но потом вспоминает Мэнди и Липа годом раньше, когда она таким же образом фактически въехала к ним, никому ничего не говоря, и догадывается, что это, похоже, манера всех Милковичей.  
**  
 _помогает тебе по всяким мелочам?_  
**  
Лип просыпается от голосов в коридоре.  
Застонав, он поворачивается и пытается снова заснуть, но поздно – сон уже перебит. Он узнает голоса даже из комнаты – самый громкий принадлежит Микки. И это делает все еще хуже. Лип в принципе не самый большой фанат Микки, не говоря уже о том, что тот не должен вообще здесь жить, так какого хера он так шумит так блядь рано?  
Лип не обращает особого внимания на то, что Микки говорит, его больше волнует, что он говорит так громко. Он скатывается с кровати, натягивает штаны, хватает пачку сигарет с тумбочки, закуривает одну, делает глубокую затяжку и чувствует себя готовым к противостоянию с кем бы то ни было.  
Однако, как только Лип выходит из комнаты, он притормаживает. Йен и Микки стоят в дверях комнаты Йена, одетые в спортивную форму, Йен держится за перекладину для подтягиваний, но не подтягивается. Причина, почему он просто стоит, явно имеет что-то общее с рукой Микки, которую тот сильно прижимает к груди Йена.  
-Чел, брось, ты прекрасно знаешь, что тебе будет плохо, если ты примешь свои таблетки после того, как позанимаешься, - говорит Микки.  
Лип хмурится. Сначала он обращает внимание на сам разговор, который кажется диким, почти противоречивым. Затем он удивляется, что у таблеток Йена столько странных побочных эффектов. Но что самое дикое, то, что Микки знает это, и не забывает напомнить об этом Йену.  
-Черт, хорошо, - отвечает Йен. Должно быть, Лип пропустил сам спор, потому что Йен редко сдается без боя, а сейчас он просто молча идет в ванную. Оттуда раздаются характерные звуки открывающихся бутылочек с лекарствами. Затем он появляется, и Микки смотрит на него, брови подняты.  
-Теперь ты перестанешь вести себя, как чертов трехлетний ребенок? - спрашивает он. Йен закатывает глаза и толкает Микки в грудь, однако по-прежнему не начинает подтягиваться. Лип подозревает, что он вот-вот начнет, и Микки уйдет по своим делам, теперь, когда ему удалось заставить Йена принять лекарства. Но вместо этого он стоит, где стоял, более того - обнимает Йена за талию, когда тот начинает подтягиваться, и просто смотрит на него.  
Лип не может решить - это дико странно или, типа, мило.  
-Сколько раз ты собираешься подтягиваться? - спрашивает Микки пару секунд спустя. У него нет враждебности в голосе, только мягкое любопытство, что само по себе необычно.  
-Буквально пару подходов, - фыркает йен. – И потом мы идем на пробежку, да?  
-Да, - отвечает Микки. И при этом не выглядит до смерти напуганным этой перспективой. На секунду Лип пытается вообразить себе мир, в котором Микки Милкович занимается бегом. Он всегда считал, что Микки предпочитает тренироваться в традиционном стиле Милковичей - вступая в драки с тем, кто заведомо больше тебя, и периодически убегая от полиции.  
Потом Лип вспоминает слова доктора, который лечит Йена, о том, как важно для него быть в хорошей форме и заботиться о своем здоровье, чтобы таблетки дали максимальный эффект. Он посоветовал ежедневные пробежки, а Йен был против: стоило ему выйти из маниакальной фазы, как он тут же вспомнил, что всегда ненавидел бегать.  
А теперь Микки и Йен собираются бегать вместе. И Лип вроде как начинает понимать, как такое могло случиться. И впервые в жизни он, кажется, благодарен Микки Милковичу за то, что он делает для Йена.  
**  
 _Вы немножко женаты_  
**  
Йен успевает только поднести ко рту вилку со спагетти, когда Кев решает пошутить.  
Фиона на работе, Лип в школе, а Карл у Шейлы, так что за столом их меньше, чем обычно. Кев и Ви пришли в основном для того, чтобы передохнуть от близнецов, сбросив их Дебби на какое-то время, но когда они поняли, как тихо и пустынно в доме, то решили остаться на ужин. Сначала это показалось хорошей идеей – Йен и Дебби любили Кева и Ви, и для них нет ничего необычного в том, чтобы болтаться у Галлагеров, а Кев и Микки теперь ладят друг с другом, и Йен только рад этому. По его мнению, все во вселенной должны стать друзьями Микки. Но в данный момент он жалеет, что поторопился пригласить их остаться.  
-Так что, я пропустил свадьбу?  
Сначала Йен вообще не понимает, о чем Кев говорит. И пока еще ни о чем не жалеет. Он поднимает глаза, не особо задумываясь над вопросом, и замечает ехидную ухмылочку на лице у Кева.  
-Чью свадьбу?- спрашивает Микки, несмотря на то, что не выглядит особо заинтересованным. Его рука под столом и лежит на колене Йена, и это немного отвлекает Йена.  
-Вас двоих, - говорит Кев. Внезапно Йен весь внимание. – Я имею в виду, Микки, ты в курсе, что ты его _женушка_ , правда же? Дебби сказала, что ты готовишь для него, Фиона сказала, что ты стираешь его одежду, Карл сказал, что ты часто остаешься на ночь и вы даже не трахаетесь, а просто обнимаетесь, Лип вообще сказал, что ты отвечаешь за таблетки Йена, и еще много чего делаешь по дому. Вы, парни, настолько женаты, что это даже не смешно.  
Кев ржет как ненормальный, хотя это совсем не смешно. Йен мог бы убить его, но вместо этого бросает быстрый нервный взгляд на Микки, чтобы уловить его реакцию и понять, насколько сильно тот вышел из себя – и оказывается совершенно не готов к тому, что Микки сидит спокойный, как танк.  
\- Я не против, лишь бы не пришлось покупать ему кольцо, - говорит Микки, и продолжает есть.  
**  
 _наслаждайся этим_  
**  
Этой ночью они не трахаются по-настоящему. Они дрочат друг другу в ванной, быстро и тихо, покусывая друг другу губы и беззвучно смеясь, когда из-за неловкого движения чуть не шлепаются прямо на задницы. После того, как они оба кончили, они чистят зубы и забираются в кровать к Йену, прижавшись друг к другу под простынями.  
Голова Микки лежит на груди у Йена, и он начинает потихоньку отъезжать. Но Йен продолжает задумчиво перебирать волосы Микки.  
-Тебя действительно не беспокоит то, что сказал Кев сегодня? - шепчет он, когда Микки уже практически уснул. Раздраженный Микки открывает глаза.  
-А что с этим не так?  
-Несколько месяцев назад ты бы даже не признался, что мы вместе. А сейчас, ты не обращаешь внимания на то, что кто попало называет тебя женатым? - спрашивает Йен. Он говорит тихо, чтобы не потревожить Карла или Лиама, но Микки все равно слышит напряженность в его голосе, но он слишком устал, чтобы выяснять причину.  
-Блять, чел, - говорит он, еще сильнее прижимаясь к Йену и пытаясь собрать мысли в кучку. – Да, я уверен, что мне это похуй. Мы прошли через ебаный ад, и я думаю, чертовски очевидно, что никто из нас не собирается никуда сваливать. Женаты мы или нет – не очень большая разница.  
Йен больше ничего не говорит, но когда Микки смотрит вверх, он видит улыбку у него на лице и то, что его глаза, наконец, закрываются.


End file.
